Guardian Angel
by ImpalaBabe
Summary: Was ist mit Sam passiert als er in Cold Oak gestorben ist? Und wer ist der fremde Mann, der Dean am Tag von Sams Geburt beschützt? Macht mir mir eine kleine Zeitreise zum 2. Mai 1983 und findet es raus. Teils Weechester.


**2. Mai 1983 **

Der kleine Junge sah sich verwirrt um, er hatte sich doch nur kurz umgedreht um die bunten Bilder an der Wand anzuschauen und jetzt war sein Dad einfach weg. Er drehte und schaute sich um, in der Hoffnung ihn zwischen den ganz anderen Leuten zu entdecken. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte er konnte ihn einfach nirgends sehen. Er spürte wie die Angst in ihm hochkroch, weil er nicht wusste was er jetzt tun sollte, also wartete er. Nach ein paar Minuten schlug ihn das Herz bis zum Hals und seine Augen wollten die Tränen einfach nicht drinnen behalten.

Vielleicht kam sein Dad nicht mehr? Oder sie hatten ihn schon vergessen, weil Mommy heute ja ein neues Baby gekriegt hatte. Nein, sein Dad würde so was nie machen, er hatte ihn doch heute noch versprochen, dass er ihm helfen dürfte für seinen kleinen Bruder das Bett zusammen zu bauen.

Plötzlich stand eine Frau neben ihn. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren streng zurückgebunden und obwohl sie lächelte sah sie irgendwie unheimlich aus. Er zuckte zurück als sie sich zu ihm runter beugte und an der Schulter berührte.

„Hallo Dean.", sagte sie immer noch lächelnd.

„Woher tust du wissen wer ich bin?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Dein Daddy schickt mich, er sucht dich schon überall. Komm mit ich bring dich zu ihm."

Sie packte ihn darauf kurzerhand am Arm und nahm ihn mit. Dean folgte der Fremden, lies sich von ihr durch dass Getümmel von Menschen dirigieren und war mehr als überrascht als er wieder auf den Parkplatz war. Sie ging nun schneller und führte ihn weiter weg von dem Krankenhaus. Er bekam ein komisches Gefühl, denn eigentlich sollte er nicht mit Fremden mitgehen, doch als die Frau gesagt hatte sie würde ihn zu seinen Dad bringen hatte er daran einfach nicht mehr gedacht. Doch als sie nun in Richtung eines fremden Autos mit ihm zusteuerte schlug das komische Gefühl in Angst um und als aus dem roten Wagen ein, ganz in schwarz gekleideter, Mann ausstieg spürte Dean nur noch Panik. Verzweifelt stemmte er sich nun gegen den Griff der Fremden, doch sie war zu stark für ihn und zog ihn einfach mit.

„HILFE",fing er an zu schreien, so laut er konnte. Unerwartet drehte die Frau sich um, ihr Gesicht war nicht mehr freundlich. Dean sah sie mit Schock geweiteten Augen an, als sie ihn an seiner Jacke packte um ihn hochzuheben. Er war wie erstarrt, konnte das was hier mit ihm geschah nicht richtig einordnen.

Wo war sein Dad? Warum half ihm denn keiner? War alles was er denken konnte, als die Fremde über ihn war.

Plötzlich tauchte ein Schatten über ihnen auf, zwei große Hände packten die Arme der Frau und lösten ihren Griff von Deans Anorak. Der kleine Junge war davon so überrascht das er rückwärts gegen die Beine des Fremden stolperte. Erstaunt schaute er nach oben, um zu sehen wer der andere war, doch wurde er von dem wütenden Schrei der Frau abgelenkt.

„Was fällt dir ein?", keifte sie den Mann an, der immer noch ihre Arme fest hielt. Ihr Gesicht war eine einzige Fratze aus Bosheit und Dean sah das irgendetwas mit ihren Augen nicht stimmte. Sie waren ganz schwarz.

„Verschwinde jetzt besser Dämon und sag dem gelbäugigen Bastard, er soll sich jemanden in seiner Größe suchen.", sagte der Mann, während er nun Dean mit einer Hand sanft an der Schulter packte und ihn noch näher an ihn drückte.

„Du Wurm, was glaubst du wer du bist? Du wirst mich nicht um meine Beute bringen, ", schrie sie los, „ich werde…"

Plötzlich stockte sie. Wich ängstlich vor dem Mann zurück. Dean konnte hören das dieser etwas zu ihr sagte, es waren aber Wörter die er nicht verstand. Es hörte sich komisch an, doch die Frau wich noch mehr zurück und verzog ihr Gesicht als würde sie Schmerzen spüren, auch der Mann am Auto verhielt sich so. Dann drehte sich die Schwarzhaarige um und rannte zu dem roten Wagen und bevor Dean sich versah, raste dieser mit quietschenden Reifen davon.

Der kleine Junge stand immer noch an Ort und Stelle, überfordert mit den Dingen welche er gerade gesehen und erlebt hatte. Er starrte hoch zu dem Fremden, unschlüssig was er von ihm halten sollte. Dean wollte schon wegrennen, als dieser auf ihn herab sah. Dean musste seinen Kopf weit nach hinten strecken um in das Gesicht des anderen zu sehen. Der Fremde lächelte, jedoch anders als die Frau, es war nicht falsch.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kumpel?"

Dean wollte `Ja` sagen, doch sein Kopf schüttelte sich zu einem ganz entschiedenen `Nein` und dann schluchzte er auf und heiße Tränen liefen an seinem Gesicht herab.

„Ich will zu meinem Daddy."

War alles was er noch sagte, bevor er sein Gesicht in den Jeanshosen des Mannes vergrub. Er spürte wie er langsam hochgehoben wurde und ihn der andere in kleinen Kreisen über den Rücken streichelte. Er machte es genauso wie es sein Dad immer bei ihm tat. Er brauchte etwas bis er sich beruhigen konnte, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass ihm keine Gefahr mehr drohte. Auf den Armen des Fremden fühlte er sich geborgen und als er ihn nun anschaute fand er ihn gar nicht mehr so fremd. Der Mann lächelte ihn wieder an und diesmal lächelte Dean zurück.

„Sollen wir nun deinen Dad suchen?"

„Weißt du wo mein Daddy ist?", fragte Dean.

„Nein, aber ich denke er ist immer noch im Krankenhaus."

„Warum?"

„Weil sein Auto noch da ist." Daraufhin zeigte der Mann in eine Richtung und Dean erkannte sofort den schwarzen Wagen seines Vaters. „Und ich denke kaum dass er ohne dich irgendwo hingehen würde."

„Oh", sagte Dean. „Ich glaube er hat mich velgess´n. Er ist vorhin einfach weg und --und ich habe gewartet, aber er ist nicht gekommen, nur die böse Frau und die hat…und die hat." Deans Hals war plötzlich eng als das Erlebte wieder vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte, er spürte abermals Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Der Mann blieb stehen und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Hey Kumpel, nicht weinen. Ist doch alles gut gegangen. Ich war doch da. Und Dad hat dich nicht vergessen. Wie kommst du denn auf so was?"

Dean sah mit verschwommenem Blick wieder in das Gesicht des Mannes.

„Mommy kliegt heute ein neues Baby und vielleicht tun sie mich jetzt nicht mehr wollen. Dad hat sich so gefleut.", wimmerte er mit belegter Stimme, während er sich den Rotz hochzog.

„So was glaubst du? Ich denke eher, das er schon das ganze Krankenhaus auf den Kopf gestellt hat. Er hat dich bestimmt nicht vergessen, er konnte dich wahrscheinlich einfach nicht finden. Weißt du manchmal verlieren sich die Leute aus den Augen, obwohl sie das eigentlich gar nicht wollen. Und es dauert eine Zeit bis sie sich wieder finden. Verstehst du? Er hat das nicht extra gemacht, du bist doch dass Beste was er hat."

„Echt?"

Dean drückte sich noch ein Stückchen weiter weg um ihn besser ansehen zu können. Obwohl lange Strähnen in dessen Gesicht hingen, konnte er die sanften Züge dahinter erkennen und ein seltsames glitzern in dessen Augen. Er glaubte ihn. Dean lächelte und der andere lächelte breit zurück. Dean mochte dieses Lächeln.

„Klar!", sagte er. „Außerdem ist heute doch ein ganz besonderer Tag!"

„Warum?"

„Na, aber hör mal. Hat es dir denn noch keiner gesagt? Du hast doch heute einen kleinen Bruder gekriegt, oder?"

„Ja?"

„Na und das macht dich automatisch zu seinem großen Bruder!"

„Is´ das gut?" Dean konnte dem Mann nicht ganz folgen, und war erstaunt als dieser seine Augen verdrehte, so als er hätte er irgendwas ganz dummes gesagt.

„Natürlich ist das gut."

„Warum?"

„Also, ich habe einen großen Bruder. Und es ist das Allerbeste was einem passieren kann."

„Warum?"

„Weil große Brüder einem alles zeigen können, weil sie ganz viele Dinge schon wissen und erklären können. Man kann mit ihnen spielen und Spaß haben und sie passen auf einen auf. Also wenn ich meinen großen Bruder nicht hätte, wär ich oft ganz schön aufgeschmissen…"

Dean war mit offenem Mund den Worten des Mannes gefolgt, was er ihm da sagte, waren Dinge die er ja noch gar nicht wusste. Er musste das alles unbedingt seinen Eltern erzählen, wenn er wieder bei ihnen war.

Er war wieder bei den bunten Bildern im Krankenhaus, er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen wie sie wieder hier her gekommen waren. Ihm waren auch nicht die vielen Leute um ihn herum aufgefallen. Er füllte sich sicher und geborgen auf den Armen des Mannes, der ihm immer noch erzählte wie toll es war einen großen Bruder zu haben.

„…und weißt du was dass schönste daran ist?"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Man ist nie alleine!"

Der Fremde sah ihn daraufhin lange an und Dean fand dass er plötzlich irgendwie traurig aussah. Er wollte ihn schon deswegen fragen, als der Mann blinzelte und wegsah.

„Hey Kumpel, schau mal da hinten steht dein Daddy."

Der Blondschopf ruckte mit einem male in die Richtung und dann sah er seinen Dad. Er stand am Ende eines langen Ganges und schien mit irgendwelchen Leuten zu reden, er fuchtelte wild mit seinen Händen rum.

Dean schrie so laut wie er konnte nach seinem Vater, doch das Getöse um ihn herum war zu stark und er schien ihm nicht zu hören. Der Mann stellte Dean auf den Boden und dieser wollte augenblicklich los, er musste seinen Dad ja noch so viel erzählen und er wollte auch endlich seinen kleinen Bruder sehen und seine Mom. Aber er hatte noch was vergessen. Er wirbelte herum und fiel dem großen Mann um den Hals. Dieser hob ihn nun abermals hoch und drückte die kleine dünne Gestalt fest an sich.

„Danke!" flüsterte Dean in sein Ohr.

„Ich habe dir zu danken, Dean." Kam noch leiser zurück, bevor der Fremde den Jungen aus seiner Umarmung entließ.

Dean sah den Mann nun mit schrägem Kopf an.

„Woher weißt du wie ich heiße?"

„Na du hast ihn mir doch vorhin selbst gesagt!"

„Echt?"

„Ich glaube schon.", lachte der andere.

„Und wie heißt du?"

Der Mann schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann streckte er ihm seine Hand entgegen, ganz so wie es die Erwachsenen machten.

„Sam" Dean schüttelte ihn die Hand, so gut er konnte, denn Sams Hände waren riesig.

„So nun lauf aber los, bevor wir deinen Dad wieder suchen müssen."

Ein Teil von Dean wollte sofort los stürmen, doch er wollte Sam noch was fragen.

„Kommst du nicht mit?" Er schaute sein Gegenüber dabei ernst an. Sam kniete noch immer vor ihm, auf seinem Gesicht erschien bei der Frage ein breites Grinsen.

„Nein, leider nicht. Aber wir werden uns wieder sehen. Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher."

Sekunden später bahnte sich der Junge einen Weg durch die Beine der Erwachsenen. Er vermisste Sam schon jetzt, weil wenn er noch von ihm getragen werden würde, hätte er solche Probleme bestimmt nicht. Er hörte seinen Dad noch bevor er ihn sah und fing wieder an nach ihm zu rufen. Unerwartet rissen ihn starke Hände in die Luft, für einen Moment glaubte er Sam wäre ihm nachgegangen, doch dann sah er in die Augen seines Dads.

„Oh Gott Junge! Wo warst du denn?" War alles was John sagen konnte bevor er ihn fest an sich drückte. Er ignorierte die fragenden Blicke der Krankenhausangestellten, welche er gerade noch angebrüllt hatte, weil sie ihm sagten er sollte sich keine Sorgen machen. Er hielt Dean so fest er nur konnte und rannte mit ihm fast in dass Zimmer zurück, in dem seine Frau lag. Er hörte seinen Sohn immer wieder sagen, dass er ihn gut ging und das er ihm was erzählen müsste. Doch das konnte warten, zuerst musste Mary sehen, dass ihr Engel wieder bei ihnen war.

Mary war von der Geburt noch recht angeschlagen, und als Dean verschwunden war, hatte John gedacht seine Frau würde zusammenbrechen. Doch als dieser nun mit einem hellen „Mommy" auf sie zugerannt kam und sein Gesicht in ihren Locken vergrub, verschwanden all die Sorgenfalten auf ihren Gesicht und sie war wunderschön wie eh und je.

„Himmel, John! Wo war er denn? Ich bin fast gestorben vor Sorge! Geht es ihm gut?"

„Ich denke schon." Daraufhin zog er den Kleinen etwas weg von Mary um ihn sich genauer anzusehen.

„Dean geht es dir gut? Was ist denn passiert?"

Deans Augen strahlten wie Smaragde, als er tief Luft holte und zu erzählen begann.

Er erzählte das er John nicht mehr finden konnte, das eine komische Frau ihn einfach mitnehmen wollte, das Sam plötzlich aufgetaucht war um ihn zu helfen, das Sam ihm erklärt hatte das er nun ein großer Bruder ist und dass das was ganz wichtiges und tolles ist und das Sam ihm geholfen hat John wieder zu finden. Die Eltern musste genau zuhören, da sich Dean teilweise in seinen Ausführungen überschlug und seine Aussprache war manchmal, naja, die eines Kleinkindes.

„…und Sam ist sooooooooooo gloss, ich konnte über alle Leute dlüber schauen. Daddy? Hörst du?", fragte er plötzlich unsicher.

John warf seiner Frau immer wieder Blicke zu. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit sowas. Dean war erst vier Jahre alt und so seltsam sich die Geschichte, welche ihm gerade erzählt worden war auch angehörte. Er glaubte kaum das sein Sohn sie sich ausgedacht hatte. Er musste unbedingt mit diesem ominösen _Sam_ sprechen.

„Ja ich höre dir zu. Sag mal dieser Sam ist der noch hier?"

„Weiß nicht."

„Komm wir schauen mal, wenn er wirklich so groß ist, müssten wir ihn ja leicht finden."

Er nahm den Jungen auf seinen Arm und suchte kurz darauf die Gänge mit ihm ab.

„Sam!" schrie Dean plötzlich aufgebracht, bevor John reagieren konnte, schlängelte sich dieser aus seinem Griff und flitzte Richtung Ausgang. Er folgte ihm so gut er konnte, ohne dabei jemanden umzurennen. Dann sah er ihn.

Groß, schlank, braune Haare die ihm fast wie ein Vorhang ins Gesicht hingen, beige Jacke, helles Hemd, Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Er stand neben dem Eingang an die Wand gelehnt, obwohl er wahrlich groß war, fiel er irgendwie kaum auf. Wäre er nicht von seinem Kind auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht worden, wäre er ihn überhaupt nicht aufgefallen.

Der Mann beugte sich nach unten und nahm Dean auf den Arm. Dean schien etwas zu ihm zu sagen, denn plötzlich drehte sich sein Kind um und winkte John zu. Dieser blieb nun stehen und lächelte seinen Sohn an. Der Mann schaute ebenfalls in seine Richtung. John wusste nicht was er von ihm halten sollte, dieser _Sam_ stand einfach nur da und blickte ihn an. Zumindest glaubte er das, er war noch ein ganzes Stück von ihnen entfernt und der andere stand irgendwie im Schatten, weshalb er nicht viel von seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte. Dann löste sich der Fremde von der Wand und wendete sich zum Ausgang, als Johns Blick auf dessen breiten Rücken fiel stockte ihm der Atem.

John war im Krieg gewesen, er hatte genug Wunden gesehen um eine zu erkennen, wenn er sie sah. Diese war frisch, und sie musste tief sein. Die beige Jacke und ein Teil seiner Jeanshose waren vollgesaugt von der glänzenden roten Flüssigkeit.

„Hey! Halt!", schrie er. Doch der wahrscheinlich schwer verletzte Mann ging einfach weiter, bis er in der Nacht verschwand, mit Dean auf seinen Arm. John fing an sich durch die Notaufnahme zu kämpfen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Der Junge brauchte Hilfe und dass so schnell wie möglich. Warum war denn keiner der Ärzte hier eine solche Verletzung aufgefallen?

Endlich stürmte er durch die elektrische Tür nach draußen. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen und fand Dean. Sein Kind stand alleine unter einer der Laternen nur ein paar Meter weiter und schien ganz in Gedanken zu sein.

„Dean, wo ist Sam?", fragte er während er sich vor ihn kniete.  
Der Junge sah ihn traurig an.

„Weg."

„Wie weg?! Wo ist er hin?"

„Er hat gesagt er kann nicht bleiben."

John verstand nicht was der Junge ihn sagen wollte, kurzerhand suchte er dass Gelände ab. Nach einigen Minuten gab er es jedoch auf, von dem Mann fehlte jede Spur. Er hatte gehofft Blut auf dem Boden zu finden, doch da war nichts, es war als hätte sich der Fremde in Luft aufgelöst. Er kehrte wieder zu Dean zurück.

„Hat er sonst noch etwas gesagt?"

„Ja, ich soll dir was geben." Dean sah seinen Vater seltsam an. John fühlte eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper ziehen, er wusste nicht genau was heute passiert war, aber es machte ihm irgendwie Angst. Und wie Dean ihn jetzt ansah, diesen Blick sollte kein vierjähriger hervorbringen.

Dean umarmte seinen Vater plötzlich, er drückte ihn so fest, das dieser wusste er würde davon blaue Flecke kriegen. Er konnte Deans Herzschlag fühlen, er war schnell und leicht, als wäre in seinem Brustkorb ein Kolibri eingesperrt. Dann löste er den Griff.

„War es das?", fragte er ihn mehr als erstaunt.

„Ja."

„Und er hat sonst nichts gesagt? Er ist einfach weggegangen?"

„Er hat gesagt das er dich vermisst. Aber du sollst dir dlüber keine Gedanken machen. Und er würde es alles gerlne ändern, aber darf es nicht. Nur heute. Äh, irgendwie so. Tschuldige Daddy, ich hab nicht alles verstanden."

„Und das Eine Mal war heute?!"

„Glaub schon."

John sah den Jungen mit großen Augen an, er konnte sich absolut keinen Reim darauf machen, was gerade passiert war.

„Dad?"

John sah wieder zu seinen Kind.

„Kann ich jetzt meinen kleinen Bluder sehen?"

Ein Stromschlag durchfuhr ihn, er hatte wegen der ganzen Sache seine Frau und sein Neugeborenes vergessen. Plötzlich waren alle Grübeleien wie weggeblasen. Schnell stand er auf, nahm Dean an der Hand und lief zurück.

„Dad? Hat er schon nen Namen?"

John blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte zu Dean runter.

„Ja", sagte er langsam. „Er heißt Sam."

**24 Jahre später….**

Das Erwachen war abrupt, er wusste nicht wo er war. Bilder schossen durch sein Gehirn, wie aus einem Traum, er sah kurz ein Krankenhaus, einen kleinen blonden Jungen der lächelte, seinen Dad. Die Eindrücke verschwammen zu schnell, er konnte sie nicht halten. Sie wurden restlos von dem Schmerz verdrängt, den er in seinem Rücken spürte. Er blieb noch ruhig liegen, versuchte durch den scharfen Schmerz zu atmen. Dann richtete er sich auf, orientierte sich. Er war in einem Zimmer, das nach alt roch, die Tapeten schälten sich schon von der Wand. Er lag auf einem Bett und er war allein. Langsam setzte er sich auf, zog vorsichtig seine Jacke aus. Sie war voller Blut, genauso wie die blanke Matratze auf der er saß. Erinnerungen strömten auf ihn ein, der Dämon, Ava, Andy, Jake. Langsam ging er auf den alten Spiegel zu, er konnte sich nun auch an den Schmerz erinnern und an Dean.

„Dean?"

Keine Antwort. Und dass machte ihn Angst. Er hatte Angst vor den Erinnerungen, welche nun immer klarer wurden, vor dem was sich unter seinem Hemd verbarg und der Tatsache das sein Bruder nicht da war.  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als er sein Hemd hochzog. Er entdeckte eine lange rote Narbe, die am abheilen schien, doch der Schmerz war so stark, dass es sich anfühlte als wäre sie noch frisch. Verwirrt zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und musste einigemal hart schlucken.  
Unerwartet ging die Türe auf und Dean erschien. Sam sah ihn verwundert an, als er dessen seltsamen Blick sah.

„Sammy?", fragte dieser nur leise.

„Hey." Konnte er nur antworten.

Als er seinen Bruder da so stehen sah, verstand er gar nicht warum er gerade noch Angst gehabt hatte alleine zu sein. Ein Seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, als hätte er etwas vergessen. Doch als Dean plötzlich auf ihn zukam und ihn umarmte, verschwand dieses. Er war nicht allein. Wenn man einen Bruder hatte, war man nie allein.

Ende


End file.
